That Dead Ringers Skit
by White-Tigers-of-Darkness
Summary: After stealing the TARDIS, The Master uncovers a certain skit that gives him some ideas.


This story is actually a story I wrote as a birthday present to myself. It only took around half an hour but it was fun so I decided to post it. It is based around the Masters reaction to a certain Dead Ringers skit and was basicly my attempt to explain how the Master decided to go into politics.

Disclaimer: As everyone knows, I don't own either Doctor Who or Dead Ringers. If I did, do you really think I would sit here and write fanfiction about them?

Summery: The Master uncovers a certain skit by the Dead Ringers. (spoilers for The Sound of Drums and Utopia)

**>> > >**

The TARDIS sparked angrily at the Master as he gave the stupid machine another kick. He had been doing this now for the last half an hour. He knew that stealing the Doctors ship was risky and had realised as soon as he had taken off, that it would automatically take him to the last place the Doctor visited. But why here in bloody Cardiff? Couldn't the Doctor think of a more interesting place to visit? He kicked the machine again, knocking the computer screen. It switched itself on. The Master ignored it and started to pace. He knew it was only a matter of time before the Doctor payed him a visit. He wanted to have the advantage over him. The only problem was that the Doctor knew this little planet back to front while the Master only thought of this planet as useful place to hide from who ever happened to be chasing him at the time. He had to face facts. He had no idea how to get the advantage over the Doctor. Or even how long he would have to stay on this god forsaken planet before the Doctor arrived. He turned around angrily and punched the control panel. The computer screen started flashing. The Master stopped and stared at the screen. The symbol flashing on it was the Gallifreyan symbol for an incoming message. Wondering who in their right minds would send the Doctor a message, the Master clicked on the link and opened the message. He started to read.

Dear Doctor,

We are writing to thank you for your involvement in out latest skit. The link below should take you to the finished product. We couldn't have done it without your ideas and your acting. We hope you will enjoy it.

From the team at Dead Ringers.

The Master raised an eyebrow at this. 'skit?' he thought to himself. 'what skit?'. Out of curiosity, he found the link and pressed it, half expecting the computer to switch itself off. A small screen popped up. Slowly the Master sat down and watched the screen. Faintly he wondered who the hell this person called Tony Blair was. He could see that he was a politician of some sort. The man was clearly insane. He watched as the Tony Blair person collapsed, raising his eyebrows again as the man clearly regenerated. Then he almost laughed out loud as the Doctor sat up. He watched carefully as the Doctor made his way over to a stand and started talking. The Master shook his head at the stupidity of it all as the Doctor proclaimed himself, the leader of Great Britain. Then the skit finished. The Master leaned back and hummed happily to himself. Well, he knew what he could do now. The Doctor may be the leader of Great Britain for a hundred years. So the Master would have to do one better. He would have to be leader of the world for one thousand years. He smiled to himself. The cut throat world of politics was looking better and better to him already. The Master stood up and smoothed out the black suit he had found in the wardrobe. He straightened the tie and smiled to himself.

"Look out earth" He said "It's time for your new leader to take control. Its time for…Mr Saxon."

He stopped and replayed that speech in his head, frowning slightly.

"hmmm…Mr Saxon. Mr Harold Saxon." he said to himself, rubbing his hand across his chin. "A good powerful name."

He gave the TARDIS control panel a bright and clearly fake, political smile.

"And when John Smith arrives, he had better watch his back because Harold Saxon will be ready for him. And then I shall rule for a thousand years."

He punched the air triumphantly.

"A Thousand years!" he shouted. He slowly lowered his fist, suddenly aware that he was talking to himself. He shook his head and went over to the control panel. It would take a lot of work to manipulate the whole human race but he was a nine hundred and fifty year old Time Lord. It wasn't as if he didn't have the time. Absentmindedly he started tapping his fingers on the control panel. It was the sound of drums. The drums in his head. He smiled to himself.

"Watch out little brother." He whispered to himself. "Because this time, I will win!"

>> >> 

Yep, I'm working on the idea that the Doctor and the Master are brothers. If you don't like it then tough.

Oh, and just so you know, I still havent seen the last three episodes of the lastest series. Australia is a long way behind. We are only up to 'The family of blood'. All my infomation comes from friends and youtube so I'm sorry if the character doesn't sound right.


End file.
